


When It All Turns Back On You

by aalikane



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalikane/pseuds/aalikane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a Hudmel House Party, Kurt enters the Kitchen to make sure the food for the party is cooking properly (homemade pizzas, to everyone's delight!) but while he's there, the boys and girls of New Directions decide to threaten Blaine. Blaine not being one to take the idle threats of those who've hurt Kurt more than he could ever possibly do, decides to fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It All Turns Back On You

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are wondering when the next chapter of A Royal Problem will be up........ I don't know. I jumped the gun when I started writing it, and didn't plan out quite as much as I should have. Now I've got a little bit planned, and know in what general direction I want the story to go/how I want it to end, but until then... I don't know. It shouldn't be too long until the next chapter though....
> 
> For updates (read as: frustrated ramblings about research of Royal ways...) on when ARP will be posted, follow me on tumblr... at: aalikane

It was a Friday night and everyone in New Directions, plus Blaine was over at the Hudmel house for a night of movies, games and absolutely no drinking. It was still a week to Nationals and the pledge to not drink they all signed for Mr. Schue was still in effect. (“But I never signed one!” Kurt smirked at them all, even though his experience with alcohol, Miss Pillsbury’s shoes, and a trip to the emergency room to get his stomach pumped was not an experience he ever wanted to relive) So they all were drinking soda and munching on chips, pretzels, cookies, and other deliciously sweet treats that Kurt baked himself.

“Kurt, these cookies are amazing!” Finn said, as he ate his 5th of the evening. Luckily Kurt had made roughly 4 dozen cookies, 2 dozen brownies, and 2 dozen cupcakes, so they didn’t have to worry about running out of snacks.

“Seriously man, what do you put in them?” Puck asked, eating another cupcake which had an amazing coffee crème in the middle, and a chocolate frosting on top.

“Not pot.” Kurt deadpanned, which made Puck look a little guilty, and made Blaine look confused, but didn’t question it.

“Hey! We made quite a bit of money out of that batch of cupcakes!” Puck defended.

“By getting the entire student body high?” Kurt arched one of his eyebrows, which scares even the most badass guys around, and Puck backed off.

“Do I even wanna know?” Blaine asked, everyone quickly yelled out shouts of ‘NO’ and they quickly moved on.

A little while later, Kurt went into the kitchen, to pull the fresh pizzas out of the oven, that he had made earlier in the day, when the entirety of New Directions pounced on Blaine like a tiger to its prey.

“So Blaine, we wanted to talk to you.” Finn started.

“About Kurt.” Puck added.

“See he’s been hurt, a lot.” Santana told him.

“I know he has.” Blaine agreed, not knowing where this was headed.

“He seems happy with you, and we want to make sure he stays that way.” Tina added, tapping into her vampiric ways, which honestly shocked Blaine a little bit.

“I’m very happy with him.” Blaine smiled, getting a little warmer with where all this was headed.

“So we just wanted to tell you, that if you hurt him…” Sam contributed his part.

“Like, ever hurt him, even just a little bit.” Rachel piped up.

“We will hurt you.” Lauren smiled cheerfully.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes, knowing this wasn’t going to end well, for any of them.

“You see, Burt already gave you his speech, I know this.” Finn told him. “But here’s ours, because we don’t want to see him hurt again. Burt will shoot you with the shot gun, and bury you.”

“We’re a little more creative.” Artie smiled evilly.

“We will torture you, for the rest of your life.” Mike told him, using his Asian Martial Arts abilities to scare Blaine into believing it.

“Psychological, emotional, physical, mental…you name it, we’ve all been on the receiving end of it, so we know just how to dish it out.” Quinn told him, with the scariness that only come out when she’s angry or particularly excited about something.

“We were on Cheerios. Sue Sylvester was the King of torture. We will get her help if we need to.” Brittany smiled, in her one rare moment of lucidity she chose to save, in order to protect her favorite ex-boyfriend.

“Hurt him, we hurt you.” Puck told him finally. “Get it.” Blaine nodded, but then spoke up.

“May I speak now?” Mercedes just shook her head, knowing this wasn’t going to turn out well, Blaine took notice to it. “How dare you, tell me not to hurt him, when you all hurt him a hell of a lot more than I could ever have?” Blaine yelled at all of the people in the room.

“What do you mean?” Finn asked stupidly.

“Well let’s start with you, Finn. Called your brother a fag lately?” Everyone gasped, and turned to stare accusingly at Finn.

“Now wait a minute, that was last year, he wasn’t even my brother at the time!”

“So that makes it all right?” Blaine asked, angry at their presumption that they can threaten him.

“Well no, but..”

“So you knew it wasn’t right, but you called him one anyway? Way to be a friend, Finn.” Blaine then turned on his heels to face Puck. “And what about you, Mr. “I used to toss Kurt into the dumpster every morning before school?” Puck blanched.

“That was a long time ago!”

“That was last year!” Blaine countered.

“I’ve changed.”

“Sure you’ve changed, but that doesn’t mean you haven’t hurt him in the past, now does it?” Blaine then turned on to the three ex-cheerleaders. “Now you three, prior to the three of you joining New Directions, when had you ever spoken to Kurt? Stopped your boyfriends from throwing him into dumpsters? Tossing slushies into his face? Never? Wow, what a way to stand up for him!”

“We didn’t know him back then!” Quinn argued.

“He was just another kid at the school, we didn’t get to know everyone, why would we get to know him?” Santana joined in.

“Is it because he was just another kid at the school, or was it because he was the only openly gay kid at the school, with an incredibly better fashion sense than all three of you?” Blaine raised his own triangular eyebrow and it shut the cheerleaders up in a big hurry. “Rachel, you have hurt him too. Care to guess how?”

“How have I hurt Kurt? I’ve only ever been a supportive friend to him, when he didn’t get the solos that I did.” Blaine just stared at her, and she mouthed the words ‘oh’ and shut up immediately. “Now what about Sam?” Blaine smiled.

“What about me? I’ve only ever stood up for him!” Sam defended himself.

“Not quite. Kurt seemed to tell me about a certain Duets competition that you and he were originally going to sing together on, and then not only did you not insist on singing with him, even after he tried saving your social image, you went on to sing with Quinn and said something about ‘couldn’t have had a better duet partner’?” Sam bit his oversized lips and said nothing.

“What about the rest of us? The rest of us haven’t done anything to Kurt!” Tina told him.

“That’s true. Tina, Mike and Artie are the only ones who really haven’t done anything to him. But how many of you actually realized what was going on with Karofsky while it was happening? How many of you realized he was losing weight, and getting increasingly paler with every passing day? Which of you realized that Karofsky had upped the ante in terms of his bullying and tried to stop it, without being prompted to by someone else?”

Everyone in the room, including Mercedes who didn’t join in on the life threatening, looked ashamed. “You all pretend to care so much about each other, but you’ve all hurt each other worse than I could ever hurt Kurt. I love him, and I would hurt myself, before I hurt him.” Blaine went to go into the kitchen, presumably to help Kurt with the pizzas, but before he left he turned around once more. “You were all incredibly shocked that Karofsky threatened to kill Kurt. Do any of you know the reason why?”

“Because he didn’t want Kurt to go to anyone about the bullying.” Finn said, stupidly. Blaine shook his head.

“No, there’s something more. Something I’m not about to tell you because its not my story to tell. But he chose to trust me with that information, mere days after meeting me, when he’d known you far longer, and far better. Think about that for awhile, and next time, don’t threaten someone who has the best interests of Kurt at heart, more than you do.”


End file.
